


Connect

by yukitenshi19



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Celebrity, M/M, Romance, famous singer Magnus, youtuber Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitenshi19/pseuds/yukitenshi19
Summary: Alec goes with Isabelle to a concert of the amazing Magnus Bane to see Jace perform as a new band member. They are allowed to go backstage to see their brother and a new chapter opens up for Alec when he meets the famous singer himself and they just connect.First story on Shadowhunters!I'm bad at summaries so please read. ;)Oh and it's possible the rating may change as I write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late birthday present to one of my friends.  
> She has been asking me to write a Shadowhunter story for over a year now. So here it finally is! Happy belated Birthday As! Xx
> 
> 'Connect' is my first time writing about the Shadowhunters characters. I'm still searching on how to portray them the best, so hopefully they aren't too OOC. Tips are always welcome and so is constructive criticism. 
> 
> I hope you will let me take you on this tale of Malec love and that you guys will have a good time reading it. (^.^)/

Chapter 1

ALEC’S POV

“Alec, come on! You have to get ready!” Isabelle shouted from her room in an ecstatic voice. 

I sighed for the nth time that day. Although my stoic attitude portrayed a calm facade, internally I was freaking out as much as Isabelle was. But God forbid should I show it, I would never get to hear the end of it from my siblings. 

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as I looked through my closet for something appropriate to wear. Eyeing the different shades of black and gray in front of me, I sighed once more and briefly thought that I should have asked Isabelle to go shopping with me for this occasion. But it was too late now anyway. 

As I pulled a relatively new black shirt out of the closet and on my bed, my sister stormed through the door. 

“You are not going to wear that, are you?” She asked in horror looking at the clothes laid out on my bed. Isabelle herself was dressed to the nines, wearing a tight red short dress together with black high heels and the right amount of accessories and dark make up. I looked helplessly on as she started going through my clothes, throwing everything out as she inspected every item. She finally pulled out some black pants that had been hanging in the far back of the closet. I had almost never worn it despite it being a present from Isabelle, because of the very reason I was now looking at it reluctantly. 

Izzy noticed my stares and responded in a matter of fact tone; “put it on, it’s not like it will kill you. Besides, you will look smoking hot in it.” before she disappeared from my room. I once again pointed my attention to the article of clothing and eventually changed into the too tight pants, knowing whatever my sister chose for me to wear would be ten times better than when I had to pick it. As I zipped up, Isabelle came back in with a dark blue shirt that I clearly recognized as Jace’s and shoved it in my arms. 

“And wear these.” She said as she put down a pair of my shoes, adding “Oh, and your leather jacket!” while leaving my room for a second time. I could hear her heels tapping on the floor as she got the last things she needed and probably put them in her small purse she had with her. I quickly put everything on and went to stand in the hallway of our big apartment, looking into the mirror to try and get my hair somewhat decent. Isabelle took her coat and walked out the door, waiting outside for me as I locked it. I turned around ready to leave, but my sister first had to mess up my hair again with a look that said ‘don’t touch it’. 

We called a cab and as soon as we left I couldn’t keep the stoic facade and a grin broke out for a couple of seconds as the butterflies in my stomach tripled. But other than that weak moment, the only thing that portrayed my nervousness was my leg bouncing up and down. 

Izzy on the other hand;

“OMG, I can’t believe we are really going! The tickets were sold out so fast! We are so lucky our brother got the open position.” She practically screamed. She then started rambling about what we might see, which songs would be played, if that one song would be played where Jace would have to do a guitar solo and so on. She kept me from going crazy because of the giddy nerves as I responded to her and the drive to the concert hall seemed to take only a couple of minutes when in reality it must have been more than 45 minutes. 

You could already see the waiting line as the cab pulled to the side nearby the concert hall. I looked around seeing everybody smiling, laughing with their friends and as I stepped out of the car, I could feel the air of excitement, which was only making my own feelings worse. I paid the cab driver and was then dragged towards the crowd by my sister. By now I too, became one of the grinning fools who were waiting in line to get their ticket scanned. Isabelle had intertwined my arm with hers and she was almost jumping around with happiness, waiting to get another step closer to the doors. 

As we finally arrived at the entrance, guards began checking our tickets and telling us where we had to go to. We followed the instructions, stopped by the bar to get something to drink first and then walked into the building further, finally entering the concert hall itself. I looked around in awe of the size of the hall and all the people that were steadily filling it. Isabelle, having been here before for other concerts pulled me along to our seats. When we had found them she was clapping her hands in enthusiasm. 

“These seats are the best!” she yelled over the sound of the crowd and I yelled back a ‘yeah’ as I couldn’t help but notice as well that our position from the first balcony was perfect to see everything. I kept looking around to watch all the people entering, inspecting the spotlights that were high above on the ceiling and looking at the background screen of the podium. Slowly but surely every seat on the balconies was being filled and the free space on the ground was becoming less and less. 

Finally after another 20 minutes or so, spotlights were turned on and circled across the hall. People were coming on the stage and the noise only increased. Women were starting to scream and men were yelling loudly. Normally this would have annoyed me greatly, but tonight I couldn’t care less. All my focus was appointed to the center of the stage after I had seen Jace come on at the side. 

My attention was diverted to him again, when all the musicians one by one checked the tune of their instruments for a final time. Jace seemed calm but I knew how excited he was as this concert was one of the biggest he had been able to play at yet. He tuned his guitar quickly, before the next musician did the same. 

And then… all lights went out. Putting everything in pitch blackness for just a minute, the screaming and yelling only intensifying. The band started to play together and then it echoed loudly through the speakers….

“Give a round of applause for the Magnificent Magnus Baaaaaane!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going backstage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments, all the kudos and for those who have subscribed on my first chapter!  
> It makes me really happy. :D 
> 
> Here is the next one!

ALEC’S POV

The last spotlights faded as all the musicians left the stage under the guidance of the screaming and clapping crowd. The atmosphere was high with energy as everybody present still hoped for a second encore. Magnus Bane had left the stage once already before coming back and singing another two songs. But this time the stage was left empty which was sadly the cue for the end of the concert. 

The night had been awesome, my heart was still pounding heavily in my chest and my ears thumped from all the loud noises. I knew that when we would get outside again that everything would sound dull in comparison. I looked to my side and saw Izzy with a huge grin staring at the stage her body still swaying lightly to soundless music. I couldn’t help but feel the same elation going through my body and wishing it wasn’t over yet. 

Magnus Bane had been even more incredible than I had thought he would be. I had never seen him live, only seeing recorded performances, interviews, MV’s and so on. But this….this had defied all my expectations. The clarity of his voice, the emotions he could lay into his songs and the way his body moved… If I hadn’t been crushing on him already, I definitely would be now. 

I found in that moment that I didn’t care how I acted like a complete teenager. I had let myself go during the concert, blatantly staring at the famous singer, singing along loudly without a care in the world. Because, why not? Everybody was doing it as well and the only person who knew me here was my sister. Although there was always the chance that some of my followers on youtube would recognize me, but nobody had so far. Everybody was too focused on Magnus Bane to see if there were any other people they recognized. I mean, me as a somewhat popular youtuber wouldn’t be recognized if there was a hugely famous artist like Magnus Bane nearby. So I didn’t really worry about that. And for my sister, she knew that I’m gay and had kind of a crush on the singer. As I looked at her again she smiled widely at me with a happy glint in her eyes. I knew she was happy that I let go for once, that I stopped repressing my feelings, repressing myself, even if it was for just a couple of hours and that I enjoyed myself. I knew she wouldn’t tease me now, because she realized that I had chosen to trust her enough to let my guard down around her. 

I felt a warm hand grab mine, which brought me out of my musings. I looked down at the small hand grasping mine and back up into the familiar brown eyes. I smiled softly at my little sister conveying how I felt. I then noticed that the huge crowd filling the concert hall was moving. People started grabbing their belongings and slowly making their ways to the different exits. I also took my jacket and followed Isabelle who was still holding my hand to make sure we wouldn’t get separated in the mass. 

We made our way outside of the concert hall itself and went to the bar for a much needed drink. We stayed there looking at the people milling around us as we waited for things to die down a little. We had been invited by our brother to go backstage, but we couldn’t find the entrance at the moment because of the big crowd. Around ten minutes later, the mass had thinned out seemingly and we started making our way to the other side of the bar to locate the backstage door. 

We found it only a minute later and walked straight there. I was excited to see Jace and tell him how well he had done. He had stolen the spotlight during his guitar solo and had seemed to fit in great with the band. I couldn’t be prouder. He had hopefully finally found a place for him to perform and be the artist he always wanted to be. When Jace told us for the first time that he had been accepted by Magnus Bane’s band for an audition we had all freaked out. Although I had done it less obviously than the screaming and jumping around Isabelle. The two of us had been so happy for him when he came home a couple of days later and told us he had gotten a call from Bane’s manager, saying he had the job as the new guitarist. From then on his schedule got packed. He had to go to the studio everyday to practice and was even invited to Bane’s own apartment. Apparently he had an own private studio there and liked to work there when he was writing a new song. I couldn’t believe that my own brother was allowed to help with the songs of the famous singer. Everyday Jace came home with new stories and it seemed that he and Magnus Bane became quick friends. It was known that the singer was very friendly and completely down to earth despite his big popularity. But knowing that your own brother was casually friends with him, was such a surreal idea. 

It had been a while since me and Izzy had seen Jace for he had to go on tour with his new band and today had been their last, but also biggest show. It was conveniently in New York and he would finally be able to rest in his own bed again after a month and a half. That was why Jace, knowing that me and Izzy were big fans of his boss, had invited us for the concert and even given us access backstage. We would meet some of his band members and friends before taking him out to diner at our favorite restaurant, Taki’s, and then have a quiet night in, catching up. 

A security guard came our way and stopped us before we could enter the backstage area. 

“Passes?” he simply asked. He looked quite menancingly at us, but I guess that was what he was payed for. While Isabelle was searching her purse for our tickets that said we were allowed to go further, I noticed a blond running our way. 

“Alec! Izzy!” He yelled happily as he stopped in front of us. He patted the guard on his broad shoulder saying; “It’s okay Tedd, they’re with me.” 

Tedd looked suspicious at us before moving aside and letting us through. Jace grabbed me by the arm the second I stood next to him and hugged me before giving Isabelle a hug as well. He seemed to still be high on adrenaline from the concert with the wide smile on his face. 

“Hey, Jace. You were Amazing!! Great job brother!” Izzy said, and if it was possible Jace grinned even wider. I nodded and grinned back at him, saying in my own way how proud I was of him. 

“How have you been?” I asked as we started walking to the room that had been reserved for him and the other band members. 

“Great! The entire tour was amazing. The crowd was crazy everywhere, but today was definitely the best. There are even some fans who already know my name even though I’m so new in the band. Soon you will have a total celebrity as your brother.” He said proudly and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at his enthusiasm. 

Isabelle was joking how Jace’s ego was already getting the best of him when somebody yelled my brother’s name. 

We turned towards the source of the voice and saw a guy with glasses running towards us. “Hey, have you seen my other shirt?” He asked before realizing we were standing next to Jace and letting his eyes wander over us. 

“Why would I know where that star war’s monstrosity is.” Jace answered, shaking his head. He then introduced us to his band member. 

“Oh! Hello. My name is Simon, I’m the – ”

“Bassist, I know.” Isabelle answered confidently with a look I knew all too well. Simon looked surprised for a moment before he awkwardly rubbed his neck and a stupid smile made its way on his lips in response to Izzy’s seductive gaze. Of course she would know Jace’s band members, not only from his stories, but because she was truly a fan of the entire band and not only of Magnus Bane. Which is something I couldn’t say for myself. 

“Simon! I found your T-shirt!” Somebody else shouted then and he quickly turned around to see a beautiful women with blue tips in her white hair walking our way, T-shirt in her hand. “Oh great! Thanks Cat, you’re a life saver.” He replied, adding; “My mom will kill me if I’m late for dinner.” 

He then turned around back to us, saying; “I’m sorry, I have to go. But it was nice meeting you two.” leaving his eyes slightly longer on my sister, before he grabbed his shirt and then left in a hurry. 

“I’m sorry for him. He always needs to go home after being away for a long time. And who might you two be?” The woman called Cat asked. 

“Oh, these are my siblings Alec and Isabelle. Guys, this is Catarina, she plays the piano.” Jace said, introducing us to each other. 

“Nice to meet you.” I said before shaking her extended hand, Izzy doing the same a second later. 

“Well, hello. It’s good to finally place a face on those two names. We’ve heard a lot about you two from Jace here.” She said, smiling friendly. She was so relaxed in comparison to the glassed guy that had just left. 

“Good things, I hope.” Isabelle answered in a relaxed manner as well. I was feeling a bit tensed for meeting new people was never my forte. But for my two siblings it was as easy as breathing. Izzy kept on talking to Catarina, telling her she really likes to hear her play, especially in this one slow song. My attention drifts as their conversation deepens and I look around. We were still standing in the hall, right next to the door of the room Jace had to go to. The entire hall was a calming brown with white doors that had names on it, telling everybody who was supposed to occupy the room. I let my eyes wander the different doors in hopes of seeing Magnus Bane’s name somewhere. But to my disappointment it seemed his room wasn’t here. This part seemed to be for the band and dancers, along with some stage workers. 

I focused back on the conversation when I felt Jace poke me with his elbow. “I’ll be right back. I’ll just go and grab my stuff and then we can go and eat, okay? I’m starving.” he said and went into the room when me and Isabelle nodded in response. Izzy went back to talking to Catarina when suddenly another voice rung out that made my nerves jump. 

“Cat!!” the white haired woman turned around for a second after which she excused herself to us with a smile; “I’m sorry, It seems Magnus needs my help.” She then walked towards the end of the hall and disappeared behind the corner. I kept looking to that point in the hopes that I might get a glimpse of the singer, but to no avail. When I turned around towards the room Jace was in, Izzy had already walked inside, talking about how happy she was that she could have met Simon and Catarina.

I also walked into the room and Jace told us we could sit on the couch while he quickly grabbed the last of his belongings. He was zipping up his bag and ready to take his jacket so we could leave but then somebody came in to the room. 

“Jace, I heard your siblings were here.” 

Me and Izzy quickly stood up as we couldn’t believe our eyes. Magnus Freaking Bane was casually standing in the doorway. 

He was still wearing the clothes from the concert, a black leather pants that had some glitter to it and should be banned for being so tight together with a burgundy loose blouse that hung open mid-chest showing a delicious amount of gold-tinted skin. He was wearing numerous necklaces and other jewelry along with dark eye shadow and red streaks in his hair. There was still a slight sheen of sweat on his skin, making him look even more stunning. The only thing I could think was how anybody could look that hot after giving a very tiring concert of more than two hours.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat when Jace spoke; “Yeah, they are here to pick me up to go home. This is Isabelle and Alec.” 

Isabelle immediately went to Magnus to shake his hand, gushing how great the concert was and how she loves his music. He smiled pleased through it before saying; “Thank you, dear. And I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” By then my body had been able to process the shock a bit and started to relax. 

But then Magnus focused his gaze on me and my mind went blank, my body stiff as his smoldering eyes met mine. 

“Well hello there, handsome.”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments.  
> I didn't expect there to be so much reaction. So I'm very glad you all like it. (^.^)
> 
> Enjoy the third chapter!

ALEC’S POV

“Well hello there, handsome.”

I looked around me for who the singer might be speaking to, but when I looked back to him a couple of seconds later, his eyes were still focused on me. Realizing he was talking to me, I could feel the heat go to my cheeks and the embarrassment from blushing only made it that much worse. 

“H….hi.” I awkwardly answered. 

“Mmh…. don’t I know you from somewhere?” Magnus Bane then asked me and my brain short circuited again simply from hearing his velvety voice. 

“..W...what?” I stammered surprised and internally I could have kicked myself for making such an impression. The celebrity must have thought by now that I was incapable of forming normal sentences, or at least that I had a stutter or something. I could have sunk through the floor. 

“Oh, yeah. My brother is a famous youtuber.” Jace answered in my place. “I thought I told you some things about that. He has this big sports channel” 

“It’s just a hobby.” I softly replied, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. I knew Jace would make it seem much more important than it actually was. To me it was still just a hobby, something I liked to do in my spare time. I was actually still a law student, doing what my parents wanted me to do. 

“I doubt it’s ‘just’ a hobby if your brother speaks so highly of it, Alec. And Jace you should have shown me some of his videos instead of just mentioning it. Such a pretty face shouldn’t be kept from me.” Magnus said after which he winked at me. 

My heart did another leap at having the celebrity’s attention fixed on me but at the same time I couldn’t believe he was really talking about me. Nobody had ever called me pretty and being referred to as handsome wasn’t really something that happened a lot to me either. Compared to my sister’s exotic beauty and Jace’s rugged sexiness, I was just….normal. I got overlooked when being in the same room as them, not that I minded. In fact I rather liked being on the sideline. My youtube channel was the only thing where I was in the center of attention and this was mostly just me in some room behind a camera. It didn’t feel like millions of people were looking at me while I was filming. On the occasions that I had a fan-meeting numbers were kept at a minimum. I liked that I inspired people, that I could hear their stories but on the other hand I could do without all the fuzz that came with it. And the compliments that I got from some of my fans were different from getting one from somebody who was multiples times more famous than me. Who was, on top of that, the symbol for male beauty and sin in recent popular culture.

“His name is ‘aLIGHTjogintheWOODs’. You can watch him now.” the blond nonchalantly said. 

“Jace!” I said surprised, not wanting him to pressure his boss. But all he did was answer; “What? Some advertisement won’t harm you. Besides I already showed some of your videos to Simon and Raphael. I think Raphael even subscribed to you, he seemed to like it.” 

“Raphael liked a youtuber?” Magnus came between us with his tone of slight astonishment. 

“Well, it is about sport.” My brother replied in a tone that seemed to explain everything. 

The idol saw me and Izzy sharing a puzzling look so he made things clear by saying; “Raphael is my manager and he’s a fervent sportsman.”

“Yeah, I went to the gym with him while on tour and Magnus joined us whenever he could.” Jace explained further. 

“Hmm, I always find it a disappointment if I can’t find time to go to the gym. It helps me focus.” 

“You go to the gym?” I asked without really thinking about it. I could see in the corner of my eyes my siblings exchange a look that said ‘of course he asks about sports’. 

“Well, this body doesn’t keep its muscles by doing nothing.” Magnus answered amused. At the same time he fluently moved his arms from the top of his body down, making me focus on the exposed part of his chest and said muscles. I quickly tried to look back up again, hoping he hadn’t noticed my straying eyes. But his smug grin said otherwise. “I’m sure you know that.” He added, also giving me an obvious once over. 

My reaction was to awkwardly rub my neck, not noticing the way Magnus’ eyes followed the movement before they shortly focused on my biceps. I was too consumed by the fact that Magnus had just given me another compliment. I may not have had much experience in flirting but I did know what he meant with his sentence and it’s not like I didn’t know I was muscled. Doing sport regularly tended to do that. It just felt weird receiving his stares instead of seeing them pointed towards one of the other occupants in the room. 

Weird, but then again it was also nice in a way. 

Luckily Izzy noticed my awkwardness and that I had no idea how to react, so she started talking to Magnus about his show again and asking how he thought Jace had done. Jace of course started boasting about himself and Magnus went along with his antics seemingly amused by my siblings. I was very glad to see that Jace was fitting in so well and it wasn’t strange that they had become fast friends seeing how both men had very strong personalities and were socially outgoing. I was too caught up in my own mind to see the idols’ eyes occasionally flickering over to me. 

“As fun as this was, I sadly have to go. Raphael will complain if I keep my fans with a backstage pass wait any longer.” Magnus said some minutes later

“Yeah, and I’m still starving. So we should go and eat!” Jace responded. He also started to pack his bag once more as Magnus said his goodbyes. 

“It was nice meeting you two and I’m glad you came to see the show. I’m sure we will meet again.” the idol said to Isabelle and me, keeping his eyes on me as he said that last part. “Enjoy your days off.” he then said to Jace. “I expect to see you rested and ready in two weeks at the studio.” he added in a strict tone but with a joking glint in his eyes. 

“Yes, sir.” Jace joked back. Magnus then left and my brother grabbed the last of his belongings. I felt somewhat sad at the celebrity’s leaving but at the same time I still couldn’t properly take in the fact that I had just met Magnus freaking Bane in person. Jace then said he was ready and the three of us made our way out of the room and towards the exit. 

I was walking behind Jace and Izzy, who were a couple of steps ahead talking animatedly about what they were going to eat at Taki’s when I heard my name being called. 

“Alec!” 

I turned around frowning, wondering who would call after me and my eyes widened at seeing Magnus Bane coming my way once more. He was holding a jacket that seemed a bit familiar to me. He stopped right in front of me and held up the jacket. 

“Jace forgot one of his jackets in the break room.” 

“Ah, thank you.” I replied still slightly stunned as he handed the jacket over to me. 

I then heard my name being yelled again but this time from the other side of the hall by Jace. “Come on, man! I’m hungry!”. I turned back around to Magnus after having followed the sound of the voice. I looked apologetic for my friends behavior but Magnus just smiled softly. 

“Uhm...goodbye.” I said and was about to turn around and catch up with my siblings. But then Magnus grabbed my arm, making me stop in my turn and curiously look him in the eyes while trying to ignore the electricity running up my arm because of the connection. He grabbed my hand with his and I could feel something being pressed in it. He laid his other hand on top of it, holding mine in between his before saying. “This is for you, handsome.” and smiling seductively. He then let go again and said goodbye for the second time. 

I walked back to where Jace and Izzy were waiting, not sure of what had just happened. I was still holding whatever Magnus had given me in my clasped hand and Jace’s jacket over my other arm. 

“What was that about?” Izzy asked suspiciously. 

“Uh? Oh! Jace forgot his jacket. He just wanted to return it.” I gave the jacket to a still doubting looking Jace but they didn’t comment further on it, which I was glad about. 

As we walked outside I decided to place the – what I had figured out by then – small paper in my pocket, remembering I had to look at it later. I clamped down my curiosity in favor of seeing what it was when I would be alone. 

Jace and Izzy quickly forgot about it and were talking about food once more as we finally made our way towards our favorite restaurant. In the restaurant we caught up, asking Jace all kinds of questions about the tour and he in turn inquired about what we had been up to. Jace told me he had seen some of my new videos in his free time and we talked a bit about my next ideas. He also said that Raphael, Magnus’ manager that they had mentioned earlier, was good to go and train with, but that he didn’t do sparring. Thus Jace was looking forward to go to the gym with me again so he could in his words ‘kick my ass’. 

We all ate our fill and Jace some more and sat there for around three hours, getting some more drinks after dinner. We then paid and walked to our apartment where we watched a movie in comfortable silence. Jace was finally off of his adrenaline high and was slowly nodding off in front of the TV, the beer that was in his loosening hand, dangerously balancing on the edge of the couch. 

I nudged him when the movie ended and Isabelle took his bear before it could fall to the ground and spill all over the place. He grinned tiredly and then said that he better go to bed. We all followed his example, it being around 2 o’clock already. Everybody was glad that we could sleep in the next day and I already knew that I wouldn’t see the other two out of their beds before noon. I put all the lights of the livingroom and hall out as the others retreated to their room or to the bathroom. I made sure our door was locked and the windows closed before I made my way to my own room. 

I closed the door of my room and sat on my bed with a tired sigh. I decided to just shower in the morning and pulled my clothes off up until my underwear. As I put my pants away I heard some weird crunching noise and then I suddenly remembered the piece of paper Magnus had given me. The events of the day caught up to me and I suddenly realized I had actually met the Magnus Bane. 

I smiled to myself as I recalled what had happened; how great the concert had been, how nice it was to see Jace content and doing such a good job and how unbelievable it had been that I talked to Magnus. Granted I hadn’t said much, which I kicked myself in the head for, but I knew this was a moment that I wouldn’t forget soon, or ever. My heart was already racing by just thinking about everything. Magnus Bane had truly stolen my attention and I thought that my crush on him couldn’t possibly get worse. 

I then focused my gaze on my pants and grabbed the paper out of the pocket and put it on the bed. I laid my pants on the ground and saw all the other clothes that Isabelle had pulled out earlier in the day, again deciding I would just leave it there to clean tomorrow. With a tad of trepidation I looked to the paper and picked it back up. 

It was folded in half and after checking that nothing was on the outside, I slowly opened it. 

At first I couldn’t make much sense of what was on the paper, but then my brain caught up. I must have done a triple take, checking again and again that there was nothing else on the paper that would make more sense of what was written on it. But I couldn’t find any. 

The only thing that was staring me in the face was a 7 digit number and at the corner a ‘Call me’ written down in neat hand writing. I had no idea what to do with it. My mind was just stuck on one thing only. 

Magnus Bane had given me his phone number…. I had Magnus Bane’s phone number….


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hesitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers!   
> I owe you guys a big apology for being so late in updating, so I'm sorry. I had a couple of very busy months due to exams, paper deadlines, internship,thesis... So I barely found the time or the energy to write. I am still busy with a lot of stuff for university but I do hope to update within a shorter period once more.   
> Do not hesitate to message me if it's been a while, reminders do help and motivate me to write. So thank you Francesca798, and of course As for the 'update soon' comments. It makes me happy knowing there are people waiting and wanting to read my work. So with that a big thank you to everyone who has commented so far, left a kudo and bookmarked me. 
> 
> And now with my sentimental ranting done. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

ALEC’S POV

“That’s it for today! Thanks for watching and see you guys next time!” I said to the camera before moving to stop the recording. I just finished filming the end for my latest video. I always made sure that whenever I had some free time between studying that I would work on my Youtube channel.

Thus here I sat in my ‘recording studio’, which was really just a spare room we had that I used for my video’s whenever I did one at home. Isabelle had given it some accessories and extra furnishing to make it look more appealing on camera. According to her, I couldn’t just film in a grey room with nothing but empty walls. So I let her do her thing, knowing that some decorations around the room wouldn’t be bad and at the same time making Izzy happy that she could support me this way. 

I stood up from behind my camera, stretched my back for a bit and then moved across the room. My desk was standing on the opposite side of where the camera stood. This was my so called ‘backstage’ area, where I edited everything on my own and made the clips Youtube worthy. And that was exactly what I was going to do. I had already finished my stuff for school, so for the next two days I could take some hours off and work on my hobby. I sat on the chair and opened up my computer, letting it start while I thought of the tasks I needed to do. I then opened the editing program and started working on the clip that I had recorded about a week ago. I only needed to work on it for a couple of hours more before I would be able to upload it the next day. 

About an hour or so later, I could hear the front door opening and closing before two voices carried across the apartment. I recognized one of them as Jace’s but the second one I found harder to place. It sounded familiar but I just couldn’t link it to a face. 

“Izzy! Alec! We have a guest, come say hi!” My brother yelled, followed by the other person’s voice, this time closer and more clear. 

“You don’t need to bother them, we won’t stay that long anyway.” 

“Oh no, I’m sure they would be excited to see you.” Jace then answered with a knowing tone. 

Wait…. was that….Magnus? 

My stomach did a small somersault as I recognized the second voice and suddenly nerves started to race across my body. What was he doing here? I remembered the small piece of paper he had given me and started worrying. It had been about a month ago that me and Izzy had went to the concert. A month ago that Magnus had given me this piece of paper with his phone number on it. And I hadn’t contacted him since. 

I mean, who would? You get the phone number of one of your favorite idols, who apart from that you have a serious crush on, the nerves alone to just hear his cellphone going over and then having to speak to him, were unsettling, to say in the least. Much of how I was feeling at this moment, just from hearing his voice and knowing that he was standing in my living room. 

I wondered if he would be mad that I hadn’t called him or anything. Maybe he would ignore me, thinking I didn’t find him interesting, thinking that I wasn’t really a fan of his and just had wanted to support my brother. 

“OMG!! Hi, Magnus!” Isabelle’s loud and excited voice brought me out of my musings and just confirmed that yes, it was definitely Magnus in our apartment. I slowly breathed in and out, already imagining the worst case scenarios that could happen, multiple of in which I made an absolute fool of myself. I could hear Magnus talking with my two siblings, but I wasn’t focused enough to really understand what they were saying. Everything kind of went over my head.

I debated putting my headphones on and acting like I hadn’t heard them, which wouldn’t surprise Jace, since that had happened a couple of times. But then Jace, or Izzy, would probably come to my room to get me anyway. Besides that, I actually did want to go out there, see Magnus from close by again, talk to him and revel in the fact that Magnus Bane, pop-star extraordinaire was standing in my living room. After doubting myself some more, the desire to see the famous man again won out. I saved my editing progress, almost done, took one more sip of my coffee and then stood up. I walked to the door, having my hand on the handle, taking a deep breath, before I pushed it open, hoping I could properly speak to him this time. 

“Hey man, what took you so long?” Jace said as soon as he saw me entering the living room. “I almost thought you didn’t hear me.” 

“Sorry, I had to finish something up first.” I answered, looking to the blond before I ventured my gaze further. Magnus was sitting on the couch while Isabelle was busy pouring him a glass of water. He looked gorgeous, as he always does. His make-up was lighter than with the concert but his eyes still had a dark kohl under them and some natural-colored eye-shadow. His hair was styled up, but this time there were no extra colors added. His outfit was still spectacular though. He wore a dark blue fitting pants with a black shirt that seemed to shimmer in the light and that hugged all his muscles nicely. I had to look down to the floor, to try and not ogle him so openly before I could awkwardly say; 

“Hey.” While rubbing my neck in a nervous twitch. 

Magnus didn’t seem to mind as he smoothly answered; “Hello, Alexander.” 

I looked up in surprise at hearing my full name come over his lips and I quickly glanced to a slightly guilty looking Jace. 

“You don’t mind if I call you that? Jace told me that’s your real name, and I do find it more suitable for a handsome man like you. Besides, it just rolls of the tongue, doesn’t it?” I didn’t know if I was blushing because he gave me another compliment or because I couldn’t help myself from looking at his mouth when he said that last part. 

“Uhm...no, that’s..okay.” I answered, silently berating myself for it as I could already imagine the uproar this would cause with my brother and sister. From the moment I started high school I told everyone I was called Alec and that I didn’t like my full name. Only my mother and father still call me that, for they refuse to shorten it. Probably because it sounds less classy. But Magnus answering smile was worth the hassle my siblings would cause. 

“Okay, so I’ll quickly grab my stuff and then we can go.” Jace said to Magnus. 

“Take your time.” Magnus answered; “I don’t mind waiting here.” He added looking straight at me, not once having focused on Jace during their small conversation. He didn’t seem to mind though as he was already on his way to his room. 

“Do you want a tour?” Isabelle asked the celebrity. I rolled my eyes at this, who in their right mind would show their apartment to a star whose home probably was at least 3 times bigger. 

Magnus answered positive though and he didn’t seem to do it just out of politeness, he actually seemed interested or maybe just curious. So Isabelle showed him the kitchen, living room, bathroom while giving fun anecdotes of when we first moved in. 

“Now, our studio!” 

“Studio?” Magnus asked who had so far obediently followed along and listened to my sister as I stayed a couple of steps behind them. 

“It’s not much.” I answered, seeing his interest piqued, probably imagining a studio like those he, himself works in, and not wanting to give him the wrong idea and be disappointed once he saw the small room. 

“Alec does his work for Youtube there and Jace uses it sometimes to practice.” 

“I would like to see it, if you don’t mind of course.” Magnus asked as he looked at me. I quickly shook my head “I don’t mind.” But at the same time I imagined in what state I left it, hoping there weren’t too many dirty dishes at my computer. 

We walk to the room and let Magnus enter first as I open the door. He looks around for a second before slowly venturing further. “I recognize this part.” Magnus says happily and explains further at my inquiring look; “I watched some of your videos.” 

“Ooh! Which ones?!” Izzy immediately asks while my brain was trying to make sense of what he just said. Magnus Bane, a worldwide famous artists watched my Youtube channel. I knew I was getting quite popular in between all the other channels that talked about sports and health, but still having celebrities watch your videos was, well, awesome to say the least. Never mind that Magnus was someone I admired and respected highly. 

“I saw one where you were lifting weights and explaining the correct stances, one where you showed some healthy recipes you make frequently, which looked delicious by the way.” Magnus said with a wink. “Oh and not to forget my favorite, the one where you are training with bow and arrow. You do have quite the precision with your arrow.” 

“Ah...thank you.” I said blushing, not sure how to respond otherwise, especially with the drop in octave of Magnus’s voice at the end. I could see my sister giggle behind her hand before tensing slightly at the sudden tone of her phone. She mumbled a quick apology before leaving the room and answering the phone. That left just me and Magnus, who was staring expectedly at me. 

“Why didn’t you contact me? I do believe I gave you my phone number.” He said, though he didn’t look mad, just curious with a glint in his eyes. 

I stumbled over my words, feeling nervous at the sudden change of topic. “I...uh..you...I didn’t think you really wanted to hear from me.” I eventually confessed. 

The beautiful man answered jokingly; “You don’t think I just give my number to random people, do you? Normally when someone hands you their number it is so they can hear from you again. Which I do, want to hear from you again.” 

“I..uhm..” I stuttered in response. 

“I would like to get to know you, maybe become friends. After all, I will be seeing you more with your brother being in my band... Unless you don’t want to?” 

“No! I mean… I want to. It’s just. Why would you want to be my friend? There are so many people who want to hang out with you. Celebrities.”

“I’ll tell you a secret.” He says as he moves closer to me, seemingly wanting to whisper in my ear like children when they are sharing secrets. “Most celebrities are very boring.” 

He leans back before continuing, “I’m friendly with them, but most of my real friends are just your everyday people. It helps to keep me grounded.” 

“I don’t think you need that. You’ve always been very down to earth.” I said without really thinking. 

“I know.” He answers laughing “Which is why you should know that I really want to get to know you. Where’s your phone?” He abruptly asked. 

“Uhm, here.” I say as I pull it from my pocket. 

“Can you unlock it?” 

“Okay?” I say questioningly, still not sure where he is going with this.

As soon as I unlocked my phone, he grabbed it from my hand and started typing in it. I then heard a buzzing sound close by before he gave it back to me, locked once more. 

Jace came into the room then, saying he was ready and they could leave again. The Asian man looked at his phone, smiled briefly at his screen, before looking back up. “We should indeed get back, before Raphael starts calling.” 

Jace laughs at that and added “Yeah, don’t want him to start complaining or it’ll never end. See you later, Alec.” 

My brother pats me on the shoulder before walking out of the room. The two of us follow and Izzy waves from her spot in the kitchen, still on the phone. 

“By Magnus! Come by whenever you want!” 

“I will keep you to that, my dear.” Magnus then focuses on me as Jace puts on his jacket in the entryway. “Well, then. Goodbye Alexander.” He says and I say goodbye back, somehow not really feeling good with it, like I wouldn’t see him again. The two of them leave and the door closes before my eyes. I stare at the door for a moment, aware of Izzy still talking away in the background, slightly feeling disappointed that I couldn’t talk more with Magnus. I was already berating myself for how I had behaved, either hanging stupidly in the background, or acting like a fool for not wanting to believe Magnus would want to be friends with me. I felt dejected for a couple of seconds before my phone buzzed in my hand. 

It was great seeing you again, Alexander. Talk to you later. ;) MB

I read the text again and again, a smile making its way on my lips. Above the text was another one; 

“You won’t regret it!” it said, sent from my phone to his. I smiled harder knowing he had texted himself with my phone so that he could have my number. 

I simply texted back, happy over this form of conversation since I couldn’t stutter stupidly in text “I already know I won’t.” 

Then, I put my phone away and finally moved from my spot at the front door, back to my computer to finish editing, like nothing had happened all day. 

Except that now I could look forward to texts from Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it and I would love to hear what you think. 
> 
> And remember: 
> 
> Please comment, subscribe or leave a kudo, it's the fuel to my muse! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


End file.
